Videl/Relationships
Family Gohan Chi-Chi Goten Initially, while being taught how to fly by Gohan, Videl had some jealously of Goten because he learned how to fly faster than she did, but over time this lessened as she progressed in her learning and her temper lessened. At the World Martial Arts Tournament, Videl was excited by Goten's victory against Ekosa, and was bothered by Gohan's lack of excitement about it, even asking, "Hey, aren't you happy for him?". During Goten's fight with Trunks, she is shocked by the power the two boys possess, and after they go Super Saiyan, she accuses Gohan of giving Goten extra training, which Gohan denies. Eventually, she realizes that Gohan defeated Cell, and that the Z-Fighters' so-called "tricks" were legitimate techniques. After she decides to head back to the Tournament, she stops as Goten calls out to her, and she is surprised to see him with Trunks. She informs him about their dads and Gohan going to fight Buu, and as the boys proclaim that they are going to follow them, she tries to stop them, insisting it is too dangerous for them. Not noticing her protests, the boys take off, leaving Videl standing there in shock. On the Lookout, she witnesses Chi-Chi's death, and Goten becoming a Super Saiyan 2, with Piccolo and Trunks barely stopping him. After Buu's defeat, Videl becomes very close with Gohan and her family, including Goten, and she starts to see him as a younger brother. Oftentimes, when necessary, Videl and/or Gohan would babysit Goten (sometimes Trunks too). Just before the events of Dragon Ball Super, Gohan and Videl get married, and Goten finally becomes her brother-in-law. Shortly after her marriage with Gohan, Goten and Trunks give Videl a wedding present, claiming it's "toilet water" for her face. Videl tries some, noticing it's ordinary water, but not wanting to hurt their feelings, she thanks them and accepts their gift. Another instance showing Videl's close relationship with Goten is during Goku's battle with Beerus, where Goku reverted from his Super Saiyan God form to a regular Super Saiyan. Goten asks Whis if his dad could still win against Beerus. Whis solemnly shakes his head and states, "I'm afraid not." Goten tears up, thinking his dad is going to die. Seeing this, Videl rushes over to Goten, and tries to comfort him, assuring him that Whis doesn't know his dad. She then yells at Whis, insisting that he was wrong about the Solar System and even the universe blowing up, and that he was wrong now. As Goku continues fighting with Beerus, Videl and Chi-Chi both try to calm Goten down. As shown in the first episode of Super Sonic Bros. Super, Videl is extremely supportive of Goten, even defending him from Chi-Chi, who was insisting that he must study. Videl was more than happy to let him stay at her house when he told her about his problem with his mom, and she even successfully convinced Chi-Chi to let him train. Goku Mr. Satan Friends/Allies Bulma Category:Relationships